Jasper's Comfort 2
by shurfine
Summary: It's the second part of Jasper's Comfort. This is optional, and only for entertainment for people who had enjoyed the first installment.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Yes, I have decided to continue the story. I hope you like it!

She stepped through the vegetation, head tilted in thought. All of her being wanted her to shy away from that man, to hiss at him and run away screaming, but she couldn't bring herself to fear him. He looked so... Vulnerable. Weak.

_Devastated._

She dodged a tree gracefully as she continued, stopping to pick a flower before beginning again. Her free hand fingered the spot his head had been placed and she furrowed her brow. How come it was not wet? Wasn't stained? Her fingers shifted the light T-shirt until it was placed comfortably, and tucked a strand of hair that flew across her face.

Small patches of moss masked the sound of her footsteps, and she playfully jumped from each vegetation patch with a small smile. With a small giggle, she entered a meadow, spinning around in the flowers. One of the other small advantages of living in Forks. Everything was green here and you didn't have to work hard to look for a forest you could explore.

A small squirrel twittered and ran up a tree in the corner, and a gentle breeze filtered through the meadow, raising her hair to swirl around her head. A small scent of cinnamon and vanilla floated around her and she closed her eyes, letting the breeze play with her long brunette hair.

It was only when a bird cried out above her that she opened her eyes. Without another thought, she began running towards the forest, laughing wildly as rain began pouring down. It thudded against the ground, and soaked her within a minute or so. It was only when she looked behind her did she smack into something hard. Her breath left her in a whoosh and she felt herself falling backwards, but hands caught her.

"You OK?" A gentle voice asked.

She opened her eyes and nodded quickly.

"Yes, I am fine" She replied. It was one of the men from the meadow. Not the one she had comforted, but the one that had stood and watched. Blonde wavy hair with compassionate gold eyes.

"How far are you from your house?"

"A couple miles" She said flippantly, righting herself.

"Would you just like to get to our home, it's only about two minutes that way." He said kindly and she nodded. "You can call me Carlisle if you would like to."

"I wouldn't want to impose Carlisle,"

"Nonsense, I wouldn't want you to get sick." He replied, smiling softly. Carlisle led the way and they entered a small area, where there was a large luxurious house. "We better hurry. It's worsening." And as if on cue, thunder rumbled and she looked up fearfully. Instantly, she shot off towards the house, Carlisle keeping pace easily. He passed her and she laughed, pushing herself faster. Thunder rumbled again and she picked up her skirt so she could run faster, and slowed once they hit the stairs. He opened the door and she entered, giggling. "Please take off your shoes" He asked gently, and she nodded, obeying quickly, surprised to find herself shaking slightly from the cold.

She was all muddied up from the run and her skirt was caked with it. With a small smile, she saw Carlisle was just as dirty.

"Alice will let you borrow some of her clothes."

"Oh, sir, that's not really necessary-"

"yes it is!" The short spiky haired girl said, appearing beside them. She grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs.

So now, five minutes later, she made it into the living room, smiling at the family. They had just introduced themselves, and she noticed the one she had comforted was absent.

"So what's your name?" Emmett asked, smiling widely.

"Maria. Maria Previs."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry I wasn't here to introduce myself formally" A voice from the doorway said. She turned slightly, recognizing the voice. "I'm Jasper."


	2. Exploring in the dark

Authors note: Another chapter. I hope you like!

Previous:

_"So what's your name?" Emmett asked, smiling widely. _

_"Maria. Maria Previs."_

_"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry I wasn't here to introduce myself formally" A voice from the doorway said. She turned slightly, recognizing the voice. "I'm Jasper."_

He didn't extend his hand or offer any more comfort than a small tentative nod. His eyes were still slightly red, but fierce topaz spiked through it now.

"Diddo" She replied quietly, eyes searching him. He still seemed tense and worried, but less upset, if that was possible. The self disgust was evident in his posture, and she felt the overwhelming compassion once again. Her feet didn't move as she managed a smile when he looked up at her. Thundered rolled and she jumped, looking out the window quickly. Rain still thundered down and she turned back, seeing Emmett's grin.

"You afraid of thunderstorms?" He asked.

"Just when it rains." She replied, breathing heavily. "And lightning." Maria turned and managed a smile. "Irrational fear and all that" Her fingers messed with the edge of the t-shirt she was wearing. "Thank you for the clothes Alice" Maria nodded towards Alice who jumped up, grinning.

"No problem... Those clothes fit you well! Really shows off your figure, you know, more than that skirt did. Blue really makes your eyes pop" She said and Maria blushed.

"Thank you..." She turned back to Jasper, and looked at his hair. "uh... You.. Never mind." She kept her lips pressed together in a vain attempt to hide her smile. Putting her back to him, she took the seat next to the one called Edward when he waved her over. Crossing her legs, she jumped once again when a particularly loud boom thundered across the sky. "Sorry." She apologized again.

"You'd think someone was playing baseball" Emmett said slyly, and the Cullens laughed.

"What were you going to say earlier?" Edward asked quietly, and she shrugged.

"Just thank you for letting me get out of the rain." She replied. Jasper still stood at the doorway, hands in his pocket, looking at her. "It gets cold?"

"You don't like the cold?" Jasper asked.

"the cold is fine, just when your wet and it's cold, then it sucks" Maria replied. "Like, just cold, fine... Oh, like an ice cube! Before it melts." She nodded awkwardly, before looking around.

"Would you like to see the house?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not going to be here that long, the rain should let up soon. Or the thunder at least." Alice shook her head.

"It won't let up for the rest of tonight" Alice said confidently. "The newscaster said some power lines might go down." Her eyes flicked to Edward and he nodded slightly. She furrowed her brow and looked in between them.

"I guess we were not watching the same news." She finally said, shrugging. "I will just probably end up walking home, it won't be that bad." Another crack of thunder.

"So, would you like to see the house?" Jasper asked again.

"I would love to!" She replied, smiling as she got up swiftly. Then, she tied up her hair, noticing it was getting her clothes wet. A messy bun on the top of her head. Flicking a stray wisp of hair out of her eyes, she nodded towards Jasper.

"Explore." Carlisle said, and she grinned, shooting off. Her feet were light as she ran up the stairs, laughing. Jasper followed her slowly, but gracefully. She turned a corner and searched the halls, not daring to open any doors.

When she turned around, she nearly ran into Jasper. Luckily though, she caught herself before she did and took a blushing step back. Her eyes flicked to his. His eyes were black this time and she cocked her head to the side. She knew fear should be running through her, make her eyes wide and heart race, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Not if he had a choice anyway.

"Jasper?" She asked quietly.

He leaned closer, breathing in deeply, eyes closed as if he was enjoying something.

"Jasper." She said again, forcefully this time to get his attention. His eyes opened and flicked to hers. She found them searching for something. Maria was worried by his expression. Why wasn't he answering her? Was something wrong?

"What?" He asked in alluring voice.

"You're weird" She said with a grin. He stepped back and managed to tight, worried smile.

"I'm sorry." Jasper whispered, face falling into another frown.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." His eyes were back to a misty red. Stepping forward slowly, deliberating each step, she encircled her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. Without hesitation, he returned it, crushing her to him in a painful grip. She didn't try to shy away, just breathed deeply. "You okay?" She asked minutes later.

"Yes. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I did nothing." Maria murmured, stepping back and smiling at him. He seemed more at ease and let her lead the way down the stairs.

"So, you're married? Alice I presume?"

"Yes... How did you know?"

"Wedding ring." She said.

"Oh, right."

"Rosalie with Emmet?"

"Yes."

She tilted her head in thought and bit her lip.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Edward's the odd one out... Surprising." She murmured to him.

He laughed and she bit a smile back.

"How do you know it's not Esme or Carlisle."

"Really? You're asking me that question?" She asked disbelievingly.

"I guess you're right" Jasper grinned. "Maybe you could be with Edward" He said slyly. She spluttered and began laughing.

"Right..." She said. "Whatever you say" Maria rolled her eyes and came into the living room, smiling. Another roll of thunder and she jumped. Then, the lights went out, plunging the room into an inky darkness that covered it like a veil. "Great- ah!" She tripped and fell, over what she couldn't tell you, caught herself on something. She clung to it with all her strength, before letting her body hit the floor gently. Concern overrided her and she looked around into the darkness. No, it wasn't her feeling this. Then, she realized it was a leg she was holding and apologized profusely before letting go and trying to regain her breathing.

"You alright?" A voice asked near her and she jumped, smacking her head off the chair. Groaning, she held it.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that... Whoever you are. Thanks for catching my fall." She said quietly.

"No worries" Carlisle said from the chair, his voice humorous. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning against the chair.

"You know, we could all kill you right now" Jaspers voice said from beside her, near her ear. She shivered, but didn't move away.

"Will you?" She asked, turning to look in his direction.

"We'll try not to."

"That's all that matters" She cocked her head.

"You do that when you think." Edward said.

"What?"

"Turn your head." He said.

"It's dark, how would you know?" She replied, eyebrow raised. Slowly, she pulled her knees up to her chest, the jeans rustling slightly. Maria rested her head on her knees and yawned. "Sorry for barging in like this. Must be terribly rude."

"It's better than you walking home in the rain." Jasper said.

"Maybe... It would be fine if there wasn't the thunder!" She muttered, burying her head in her knees, growling angrily. They chuckled and she closed her eyes breathing deeply.

"How come you are afraid of thunderstorms?"

"Once, while I was in my bedroom, during a thunderstorm, a baseball came flying through my window and gave me a concussion" She replied, shrugging. "Once bitten, twice shy." Maria muttered.

"A baseball hit you in the head."

"Yeah, and surprisingly, it had a 'C' on it."

"Interesting."

"Very." She replied. "Sorry, you must be very tired." Maria stood up slowly, yawning. "I better get home. Do you want these-"

"Would you rather end up in a hospital with pneumonia?" Carlisle asked from her left.

"No."

"Well then sit. We haven't had any visitors for a while."

"Let's play truth or dare!" Emmett suggested from a few feet in front of her.

"Oh gosh. This isn't going to end well." Jasper muttered and she laughed. "How about scary stories?" He suggested hopefully.

"Yes. I am with Jasper. Who knows how you play" She said towards Emmett. The rest soon agreed.

"Go ahead Jasper" Edward said.

"Yeah jazzypoo" Alice crooned.

"Yes, _Jazzypoo, _go ahead." She mimicked with a small laugh. "No offense Alice"

Authors note: Excerpt from chapter 3

_"That's a happy story" she said, yawning. _

_"What?" Jasper said incredulously. "That guys life was horrible!"_

_"But he still managed to live through it, and then he broke away, meeting the love of his life who directed him to the good side. And that girl will love him for the rest of his life. That's just as good as any story book ending." Maria replied, twisting so she was on her stomach. _

_"You always manage to surprise me." Jasper said. _

_"I tend have that effect on people." She said, grinning. _


	3. Games

Authors note: Sorry for the long delay.. I think it's worth it :/ Just a warning, there is a swear word in this chapter. Just one though.

_"Let's play truth or dare!" Emmett suggested from a few feet in front of her. _

_"Oh gosh. This isn't going to end well." Jasper muttered and she laughed. "How about scary stories?" He suggested hopefully. _

_"Yes. I am with Jasper. Who knows how you play" She said towards Emmett. The rest soon agreed. _

_"Go ahead Jasper" Edward said. _

_"Yeah jazzypoo" Alice crooned. _

_"Yes, Jazzypoo, go ahead." She mimicked with a small laugh. "No offense Alice"_

"There was a guy, named John, who was riding a horse in the Confederacy army, who saw three girls walking down the dirt road. Naturally he got down to help, only to have them bite him. It figures they would be vampires." It was obvious Jasper was wrapped into the story as soon as he began.

Maria rested her back against the chair and set her head in her knees, staring into the unfathomable darkness. She could hear the even breathing and the soft thumps of her heart. Soon she was woven into the tale, keeping all her attention on the story.

"...And so, they found a family who brought them in, and they lived together, battling the thirst with each other and trying their hardest to live happily."

"That's a happy story" she said, yawning.

"What?" Jasper said incredulously. "That guys life was horrible!" he seemed slightly angry.

"But he still managed to live through it, and then he broke away, meeting the love of his life who directed him to the good side. And that girl will love him for the rest of his life. That's just as good as any story book ending. What more could you ask for? Money? A nice car? A family? With the love of your life, you wouldn't need anything else." Maria replied, twisting so she was on her stomach, rustling uneasily when thunder rolled.

"You always manage to surprise me." Jasper said.

"I tend have that effect on people." She said, grinning.

"You're like me! I see the brighter side of things too." Alice said happily.

"Kind of. I see the bad side of things, but know it's not going to help anything if you dwell on the bad stuff." She shrugged. "And that's the most pathetic excuse for a scary story" Maria smiled and laughed. "My dog could do better?"

"You have a dog?"

"No."

"Then how would it... Oh" Emmett burst into a booming laughter, shaking, as it seemed to be, the house. Or maybe that was the thunder. It was hard to tell. "Nice one! Oh, I've got a story!" Edward groaned and Alice began laughing softly.

"There was this Indian girl, who loved this other Indian boy. Of course, their love was forbidden. What made it all the worse, was that the girl was the chiefs daughter." Maria snorted, Emmett ignored her. "The chief found out one day and ordered the Clan to murder the boy. The girl and boy ran through the forest. They were being chased by one Indian. The chief sent his fastest runners after them. They made it into a clearing, only to find out the other runners were already ahead and were ready to ambush them.

"They jumped on the man and beat him to death, all the while he looked at his lover and whispered 'I love you'. The woman got free and ran through the forest as they finished off the man. Her father and his runners found her on the edge of a cliff. As she jumped off, you could hear her screaming." everything went silent and her heart accelerated tenfold. "People say that if you listen really close, you can still hear her screams" Maria jammed a fist into her mouth in an attempt to muffle her loud breathing so she could listen hard.

Someone screamed right next to her as a shot of thunder rumbled through the room and she screeched into her hand and jumped in the air, landing in the persons lap she was in front of. Her heart was pounding frantically against her chest and she tried to calm her breathing. Then, she noticed the chuckles and she detracted her hands, still breathing heavily.

"I think I'm good at stories." Emmett said smugly.

"Horrible at telling them, but great at the scary parts." She replied, grinning in chagrin. "Who did I land on?"

"Me" Edward replied and she apologized, moving back to her place on the floor.

"I still don't understand why you guys didn't get scared. That was awesome!" She said, laughing and clapping. "Wow... Now, who's next?" She asked.

"Twenty questions!" Emmett said.

Maria groaned in time with Jasper. She grinned and slapped the way the sound came.

"Slip slap, you owe me a six pack!"

"Pinch, poke, you owe me a coke." He replied.

"The coke machine is out of order, please insert a million quarters. HA!" She smiled smugly and enjoyed his groan. "You can't beat this" Maria said, pointing to herself.

"Physically, I can."

"I'll just get Edward to fight you" She replied.

"Cheater."

"Paybacks a snitch" She replied.

"I thought it was payback is a bitch" Alice said and Esme shunned her. Maria buried her face in her arms.

"It is" Maria replied and Alice grumbled. The rest of the Cullens laughed. "Do you guys have any flashlights?"

"No... We never anticipated needing one" Carlisle said.

"Right." She replied, rolling her eyes. "Great. Oh wait, you guys have emergency lights!"

"What? How do you know?" Edward asked, surprised.

"I saw them when I came in. Come on, let's go get some lights!" She said excitedly.

"Who's going to help you?"

"Who is the tallest?"

"Jasper."

"I didn't even know we had emergency lights" Emmett muttered quietly from the corner.

Maria got up slowly, feeling in the darkness. She found a cold hand.

"I'll lead you" Jasper said.

"If you lead me into a wall, I will be very mad." She threatened. The Cullens laughed and Jasper began swiftly. "By the front door on our right." Maria instructed.

"OK. I'm going to pick you up."

"Don't drop me. Or else..." She trailed off, letting the threat to finish itself. Maria could feel his grin. Hands wrapped around her legs and picked her up. She grabbed his shoulders before putting her hands out to touch the wall. "Up" She said politely. He responded by lifting her almost a foot. She swayed slightly but found the light.

"Why did you help me? Even after I told you I killed someone" He asked.

Maria faltered for a second, neabefore placing both hands on the emergency lights. With nimble fingers, she found the switch and turned them on. They rly blinded her, and she lost her balance, arms flailing as Jasper let go.

Maria fought the instinct to put her hands out to stop her fall and tucked in her arms and legs. A broken rib was much better than a hand or leg. She felt hands wrap around her before she hit the ground, and released her legs. Putting her feet gently on the ground. Stepping away and shook her head.

"You dropped me!" She said, disbelief coloring her voice. "That was awesome!" Maria finished, grinning. They were still alone in the room. Then, she stepped forward acting on a whim, moving onto her tippy toes. "Because... I need your help as much as you need mine" She whispered in his ear, almost inaudibly. Then, she moved away, gracefully into the living room, hands held up triumphantly. "We have light!" She exclaimed, dancing. Alice jumped up and winked as an idea came into Maria's head.

Emmett went and gave her a noogie, and she struggled before he let her go. Then, as Alice gained his attention, she ripped down his pants and took off after a laughing Alice.

"MARIA!" Emmett roared and she nearly doubled over laughing. "Carlisle and Esme is the safe house!"

Maria bit back her laughs so she could run, but couldn't help the ones that escaped. Alice and her split up, before she ran through the halls, confusing Emmett who was trying to follow her. That's the best thing about this house. Great acoustics, especially when thundered rolled, no matter how much it scared her.

She ran into the living room, seeing Carlisle with Esme on the couch.

"I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Emmett screeched from the stairs and she lunged at Carlisle, touching his shoe before Emmett got to her. Laughing heavily as defeat washed over Emmett's features, but it turned into dread as a wicked smile came over his face.

"Esme!" She squealed. "Carlisle! Help me!" She scrambled onto the couch and landed in Esme's lap, who was laughing.

"Sorry sweetie, you got into this yourself."

"Fine... War is declared" She pulled out her hair tie and shot it at him before pushing herself over the couch, using the small emergency lights to help her run through the house. She entered a room, and looked around, before seeing a black leather couch. Moving over quietly, she collapsed onto the couch, yawning and calming her breathing. She would just wait until he found her. Hopefully he would take a while. And that's how she fell asleep.

Authors note: Excerpt from chapter 4. The real Maria comes out!

_"Why do you need my help?" Jasper asked quietly, looking at her curiously._

_"There is a reason I'm not serious, and when I am, I go all happy suddenly."_

_"You do it to distract us from the serious side." He muttered as realization dawned on him._

_"Correct."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, it isn't as easy to recognize my mistakes" She said to him. "Not as painful."_

_"How is that possible?"_

_"That's like asking how jumping off a cliff feels. Difficult to explain unless you've felt it, and in the end not worth the effort." _

_"What are you hiding?" Edward asked, his dark gold eyes burning through her. _

_"Funny, it's seems we all are hiding something" She said to Edward. He stiffened and looked at her closely. "I must be going." She finally said. Maria thanked Esme before slipping silently out the door._


	4. Read

Authors note: I know, I'm sorry I haven't updated. But what I really am sorry about is that I can't continue this story. I find myself stuck under a blanket of boredom. This story just doesn't appeal to me anymore. If any of you would like to contact me so you can finish up the story, you can email me with what you think should be with the next chapter, and if I like it, I will hand it over to you.

my email is for anyone who would like to take the story over.


End file.
